


Seeing Her/Увидев её

by Smoking_breath



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospital, Love at First Sight, Non AU, Schmoop, True Love, crackers, really - Freeform, spnkinkmeme prompt but without sex, this is teeth rottingly schmoopy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Джаред отходит от операционного наркоза и теряется в догадках, что это за красивая женщина рядом с ним?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Her/Увидев её

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053076) by [Shapesfrom221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B). 



> Автор написала по заявке:  
> Мне не важен пейринг, просто хочется чего-нибудь по этому видео:  
> http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8  
> Если у вас нет возможности посмотреть само видео, то сюжет таков: муж просыпается после операционного наркоза в очень дезориентированном состоянии и не может вспомнить кое-какие факты из своей жизни. Рядом с ним его жена, которая старается помочь ему собраться с мыслями и уговаривает съесть крекер. В ту же секунду, как его взгляд останавливается на жене, мужчина сражён наповал, задаривает её комплиментами, прежде чем она успевает ему сказать, что на самом деле она его жена. Он этой новостью поражён дл глубины души и невероятно счастлив.  
> Я просто хочу пост-операционный шмуп и флафф, когда один из героев (У1) просыпается в пост-операционной палате, изумлённый тем, какая же красивая/ый у него жена/муж (У2). Ну давай уже, детка, ешь свой крекер.  
> Бонус№1: У1 приглашает У2 на свидание до того, как У2 успевает сказать У1, что они женаты.  
> Бонус№2: В тексте будет отсылка к реальной первой встрече, когда У1 увидел(а) У2, и его/её реакция была точно такой же (сразу же почувствовал влечение/влюбился(ась) с первого взгляда)

Он ощущал себя как-то не так… странно. И что бы это могло значить? Джаред открыл глаза. Он ощущал запах антисептиков и той специфической прохладной чистоты свойственной…этому месту. Над собой он увидел белый отполированный потолок. Из коридора доносились телефонные звонки, пиликанье биперов, звук шагов и голосов множества людей. Вроде бы он видел проходивших мимо докторов, медсестёр и медбратьев. Он в больнице?  
– Б-боль-ниц-ца, – выдавил он онемевшими пересохшими губами, вспомнив про операцию. Что ж, по всей видимости, её он пережил.  
В палату вошёл медбрат, проверил его показатели жизнедеятельности и, убедившись, что всё в норме, вышел. Вскоре появилась ещё одна фигура в медицинском халате, в этот раз это была стройная женщина, по всей видимости, медсестра, она принесла ему крекер.  
– Привет, милый, вот, съешь этот крекер.  
На «милый» Джаред не обратил внимания, но крекер взял и с большим трудом поднёс его ко рту. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя странно. – Вот так, ешь крекер, – поощрила его медсестра.  
Джаред послушно прихватил угол крекера губами, отщипывая от него крошку за крошкой. Откусив кусок побольше, он прожевал его и сказал медсестре:  
– Мне нужно какое-нибудь лекарство. – У него болело…внутри.  
– Сейчас принесут, – ответила медсестра, и он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на загадочном чёрном пятнышке на белом потолке.  
Медсестра только улыбнулась, когда Джаред рыгнул на словах «ох, мать моя… ааау». Он повернул голову направо, налево, забыв про крекер в руке. – Можно мне сесть выше? – Джаред чувствовал себя пришпиленным к кровати, и как он ни пытался улечься поудобнее, всё равно чувствовал себя так, словно висит чуть ли не вниз головой.  
В её голосе прорезалась неуверенность:  
– Эмм, подожди минутку, я спрошу, можно ли тебе садиться, окей? – Джаред ухитрился откусить ещё кусочек крекера, но закрыть рот целиком не вышло; так он и жевал приоткрытым ртом.  
Приглядевшись, Джаред убедился, что его первое впечатление не обмануло его, медсестра была хорошенькая, и она всё ещё стояла рядом с его кроватью, что здорово его озадачило. Почему она вообще продолжала стоять возле него?  
– Вас прислал врач? – Он окинул её взглядом и решив, что грех не пофлиртовать с такой красоткой, заметил:  
– Вы просто праздник для глаз.  
Женевьев стояла возле мужчины, которого она любила всем сердцем, вспоминая всё, через что они уже прошли вместе, но тут не смогла удержаться, хихикнула и покраснела. «О, Джаред», – пронеслось у неё в голове.  
Она всё ещё улыбалась, когда он продолжил:  
– Ух ты! – Она была похожа на ангела, который отчего-то решил посетить его в больничной палате; Джаред не понимал, почему эта прекрасная женщина осталась с ним. – Вы, наверняка, самая красивая женщина из всех, кого я видел. – Очень маловероятно, что такая женщина была медсестрой, врачом и вообще существовала в действительности.  
– Вы модель?  
Джаред смотрел на неё с умилением; Жен не могла удержаться от ответной улыбки:  
– Нет, теперь я буду здесь рядом с тобой. – Джареда нельзя было оставлять одного. – А ты ешь крекер. – Так было нужно, но он уже благополучно забыл про печенье.  
– Кто вы? – Джаред не понимал. Она ведь не была моделью? Может быть, она и на самом деле была ангелом? Вдруг он умер и попал на небеса? Джаред подумал, что если рядом с ним будет такая женщина, то он, наверное, мог бы легко смириться с этим фактом. – Как вас зовут? – спросил он тихо. – Вы дадите мне свой номер телефона? Я уверен, что нам надо сходить на свидание. Я… я куплю. Всё, что захотите.  
Жен не удержалась от ласкового смешка. Её бедный Джаред похоже был немного дезориентирован. Бедный малыш.  
– Меня зовут Женевьев. Я твоя жена, но я с радостью схожу с тобой на свидание. – Она взяла его за руку и ласково сжала её в ладонях; глаза Джареда наполнились восхищением.  
Он был изумлён, нет, потрясён до глубины души. Она была его женой? Эта Женевьев – его жена? Может ли такое быть?  
– Ты моя жена? – Он указал рукой сначала на неё затем на себя, чтобы быть уверенным наверняка, что этот ангел именно его, а не какого-то левого парня, имела в виду.  
– Да, – ответила Жен чуть застенчиво, ведь за происходящим с доброй улыбкой наблюдала старшая палатная медсестра. Сцена была трогательная.  
– Ну ни хрена себе! – воскликнул Джаред, откусив ещё кусочек печенья, и его жена засмеялась. Его жена! – Блин, вот чудеса! – подвёл он итог своим мыслям. – Сколько?  
Жен тихонько засмеялось, откинув упавшую на лицо прядь волос:  
– Просто ешь крекер, детка, ты приходишь в себя. – Но от следующего вопроса она засмеялась чуть громче.  
– У нас есть дети? – Бедный Джаред не помнил даже про своего малыша!  
– Есть. Сын, он сейчас с бабушкой.  
– Блин, а мы уже целовались? – Жен склонилась и чмокнула бедного растерянного Джареда в лоб.  
– Конечно, и уже много раз. И не один раз мы это делали перед камерой. – Она убрала волосы с его глаз. – Давай, милый, ешь свой крекер. Вот так.  
– Это не так-то просто, детка, это сложно, – он откусил ещё кусочек крекера и снова смутился.  
– Мы ведь называем друг друга «малыш» или «детка»?  
«Теперь будем обязательно», – подумала Жен, ласково потрепав его по плечу, с радостным удивлением наблюдая за Джаредом, переживающим любовь с «первого» взгляда.  
– Сколько мы уже женаты? – Джареду показалось, что он вроде бы что-то вспоминает, но он не мог быть уверен на все сто. Он всё ещё старался привыкнуть к мысли, что эта… потрясающая женщина, которая сейчас стоит перед ним, на самом деле была его жена. Он всё ещё чувствовал трепет, когда она ему улыбалась.  
– Три года, малыш.  
Джаред поражённо накрыл лицо ладонью:  
– Вот это да, я схватил джекпот! – Джен в ответ поднесла к его рту крекер. Ему нужно было его съесть. Когда он замешкался и случайно уронил его на подушку возле своего уха, всё что он мог сказать, это «эй!». Но он быстро его нашёл и сумел уже без происшествий поднести печенье ко рту. Джаред закрыл глаза, затаив дыхание от мысли будет ли Женевьев всё ещё рядом с ним, когда он их откроет. – Это самая красивая женщина из всех, кого я видел, – пробормотал он себе под нос, послушно посасывая крекер. Он бы сделал всё, чтобы этот ангел остался с ним.  
Жен улыбнулась, когда Джаред открыл глаза. Казалось, он был поражён, что она всё ещё здесь. Она подозревала, что сначала Джаред принял её за галлюцинацию. – Дай мне рассмотреть твоё лицо. – Она послушно убрала с лица волосы, рукой собрав их на затылке, но с губ никак не желала сходить, наверное, самая удивлённая в её жизни улыбка. – Ух ты! – выдохнул Джаред, – У тебя даже зубы идеальные!  
Потом его взгляд прошествовал ниже по её фигуре:  
– Повернись, повернись, – свои слова он сопроводил порывистым взмахом руки с зажатым в ней крекером.  
Джен от души рассмеялась:  
– Нет уж. Ешь свой крекер.  
– Мы правда женаты? – Джаред всё ещё не мог поверить в это до конца, он даже прищурился, чтобы ещё лучше видеть Жен, не смотря на то, что видел её прекрасно.  
– Да, милый, я замужем за тобой.  
– Уаааа, – прошептал он. Он остановился взглядом на кольце у неё на пальце. – Это я купил тебе это кольцо? – Дождавшись, утвердительного кивка от супруги, он продолжил:  
– Вот это да, я должно быть крепко на тебя запал.  
Она фыркнула от смеха, когда он, сунув крекер в рот, протянул к ней руку. – Наверняка, и я тоже крепко на тебя запала. – Она коснулась губами его ладони, когда он заворочался в постели, стараясь найти более удобное положение. Она не могла не поморщиться от сочувствия при виде болезненной гримасы на его лице. Она чувствовала его боль, но теперь она хотя бы может быть рядом с ним, они пройдут через это вместе. Она не оставит своего мужа в одиночестве, и она знала, что если бы они в этой ситуации поменялись местами, Джаред не оставил бы её. Они любят друг друга.  
Как по сигналу, в палату вошёл врач и спросил:  
– Как тут дела? – с этими словами он подошёл к своему пациенту и взял в руки лист наблюдений.  
Жен хихикнула, всё ещё поощряя мужа, чтобы он не забывал есть крекер, и провела рукой по его разметавшимся каштановым волосам. – Похоже, он немного дезориентирован.  
Доктор дружески улыбнулся:  
– Такое бывает после анестезии. Когда он полностью придёт в себя, то всё вспомнит, хотя, судя по тому, что я слышал, он и сам в повседневной жизни непосредственная личность. – Джаред, который только сейчас заметил появление врача, указал на Жен:  
– Это моя жена.  
– Да, – подтвердил врач, просматривая карту, – вы большой счастливчик.  
– Погодите… – Джаред пригляделся к врачу, – погодите-ка… вы мой брат?  
Жен рассмеялась:  
– Нет, это не Джефф. Ешь свой крекер, любимый. – Она поднесла его руку с забытым крекером к его рту.  
Врач тем временем набрал в шприц раствор из ампулы и пояснил:  
– Обезболивающее. У него есть небольшой снотворный эффект, но это необходимо. И конечно отдых для мистера Падалеки сейчас очень важен.  
Вскоре после того, как врач ввёл лекарство через внутривенный катетер, Джаред почувствовал, как тяжелеют его веки, и окружающая его действительность теряет чёткость и сливается в тёплый уютный кокон вокруг него.  
– Малышка? Спать хочется.  
– Да, я знаю, не волнуйся, я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.  
– Спокойной ночи, прекрасный ангел, – с этими словами он уснул. Жен провела по его кисти большим пальцем, улыбнувшись при виде полусъеденного крекера. Будь Джаред полностью здоров и полон сил, крекер исчез бы за долю секунды. Но ничего страшного, Жен не возражала.  
Она поцеловала его ладонь и почувствовала, как её наполняет гордость. Её муж, её супруг, привлекательный мужчина и замечательный человек. Женевьев всегда знала, что Джаред Падалеки – любовь всей её жизни. А то, что произошло с ними только что, не оставляло никаких сомнений и подтверждало лучше всяких слов, что он испытывал к ней те же чувства.  
***  
Джаред и Женевьев сидели на диване в объятиях друг друга. Видео-запись закончилась кадром, где он засыпает в больнице, после чего Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана и, рассмеявшись, притянул к себе свою Жен, крепко и нежно обнял её.  
Он поцеловал её в губы со словами:  
– Люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить тебя.  
– И я всегда буду любить тебя. – Они сидели, обнявшись и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, лаптоп они поставили на столик перед диваном, чтобы он случайно не упал. – Ты и правда ничего из этого не помнишь?  
– Нет. Совсем, – рассмеялся Джаред. Досадно, конечно, но хорошо, что у них была видео запись.  
– Ты словно увидел меня первый раз в жизни, – шепнула Жен, устроив голову ему на плечо.  
– Но знаешь что, Жен? – он повернул голову так, чтобы смотреть прямо в её прекрасные глаза.  
– Что, любимый? – отозвалась она, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
– Именно так я себя и чувствовал. – Он опустил руку на её живот, и она поцеловала его в висок.  
– И я.

**Author's Note:**

> Причину, по которой он оказался в больнице, автор оставила на воображение читателей:)


End file.
